1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hammer tip for releasable integration with a hammer, and in particular, to a hammer tip having a milled back portion with two opposing shoulder-sections with a recessed section therebetween forming a saddle-back for releasable integration with the hammer.
2. Background
In the art of construction of size reducing machines like rotary hammermills, tub grinders, vertical and horizontal feed machines, and the like, one of the most persistent problems faced by designers and operators of such equipment comprises securing the hammer tips to the hammers. In the prior art, the conventional method for attaching a hammer tip to a hammer comprises inserting one or two threaded bolts through a bolt hole in the hammer tip and hammer then securing the bolt with a threaded nut. Generally, this comprises the sole means of attachment. During operation of the size reducing machine, however, the hammer tips come into frequent and violent contact with the product being size reduced and foreign objects. This places stress of all types from all directions on the hammer tip. Frequently, the striking force inflicted on the hammer tip begins to laterally torque, rotate, or twist the hammer tip, which eventually begins to peen the bolt holes. The twisting or rotational force on the hammer tip begins to force the bolts and bolt heads against the bolt hole introducing play. The additional play allows the bolt to move which will loosen the nut, or otherwise introduce movement between the hammer tip and the hammer. Once loosened, the play introduced will cause the bolt to break, or otherwise come loose throwing the hammer tip into the machine.
This can result in substantial damage not only to the hammer tip and hammer, but in some cases, also to the machine. Also, in many cases, a hammer tip is thrown well before the hammer tip is worn to the point of needing replacement.
While it is possible to design hammer tips and hammers that permanently attach, this proves an undesirable solution to the problem. The frequent striking force applied to the hammer tip creates substantial wear, which means these parts require relatively frequent replacement. The hammers, on the other hand, while undergoing some wear, do not require replacement at or near the same frequency as hammer tips. Permanently securing the hammer tips to the hammers would require placement of both. This would require premature replacement of the hammers. Also it requires substantially more time and effort to replace the hammers, when compared to simply replacing a hammer tip.
Accordingly, a need exists in the art for better integrating hammer tips and hammers in a releasably securable manner.